User talk:Peter Griffen Boy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Made up Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Santa Claus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cod1 (Talk) 01:28, December 3, 2009 WHEAR ARE YOU NOW? I didn't. I moved WHARE ARE YOU NOW? to WHERE ARE YOU NOW?. A please at the end of all discussions on talk pages put four tildes (~) SSJJ TSSJJ 10:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Gaz and him are dead mate It's impossible to live from a knife stab in eye with a knife that big. And Gaz was the first to be killed by Zakhaev. It's just how it plays out. And What Ifs are dream sequences.SSJJ TSSJJ 22:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Zombies If you ever make another edit like that to my Jason page again, I will hunt you down and kill you. That applies to ALL the pages I make in the future. Cpl. Wilding 18:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Peter Griffen Boy. Now i want to you start putting tildes (~) four other them so i know who the hell is talking so i want to start now or i have to warrant a block.SSJJ TSSJJ 22:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Just do it manually like we all do.SSJJ TSSJJ 00:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ...It says right at the bottom of the page who edited it last. Plus, I can't protect stuff like that, I'm not about to disrup the flow of the wiki by adding something like DISCLAIMER: ONLY Cpl. Wilding CAN EDIT THIS PAGE That's stupid. Plus I have a friend who's helping me write the Zombies background. Imagine if I had done something like that to one of your pages, you'd be pissed too. I just ask for a bit of respect, man. Adding crap like "Takeo died by taking a dump" isn't something I want on that page. It's stupid and quite frankly, annoying. Cpl. Wilding 03:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Whatever I'm here because my friend writes war stories and I want to see how they read with different people Re:Admin I kinda became an admin a long time back. Yes, I think you should be an admin. However, I'm the only one who can make admins, so contact User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson. You are You've been an admin for 3 weeks I hired you man.SSJJ TSSJJ 08:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) STOP BLOCKING PEOPLE YOU HAD ENOUGH TESTS SO DO SOMETHING ELSE OR I'LL REMOVE YOUR RIGHTS!!!SSJJ TSSJJ 21:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: I need to be unblocked? I think it would be better if you just gave me the message, and I can give it to Cod4. Not that I don't trust you or anything, but it's just easier and less complicated this way. :Alright, I'll relay the communications. 22:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I cant add it. You need to put a few numbers at the end of the name, because somebody already has a gun named myweapon.jpg. And it shows up as that weapon. Slowrider7 20:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) your right but.. We cant do shit about it. Yeah Hes a fuckin no balls piece of shit but, but like you said the bodyguard will block anyone in his way. The little bitch is also stupoid, and can't make decisions by himself. II Superlative Dude. I have no say in what happened. Sorry. Slowrider7 23:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Some help Well, you purposely made two votes, it was no accident. You say you accidentally hit two, but did you accidentally write a second vote? That is cheating, and I don't think you should be allowed to vote after that, at least not on Reznov. I would have been fine without giving you a block, but that's WYK and Poketape's decision, not mine, and I support it, especially since you took to insulting the both of them instead of trying to calmly solve whatever problem there is. It's just one day anyway, you'll be fine. And by the way, Turk didn't get off with only a warning, I blocked him for what he was saying to you, just to set the record straight on what you said to WYK. 23:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, since Bin Laden's already dead, that promise doesn't really count. ;) But I don't really care, and call me whatever you want. Unless it'll get you blocked. Also, I hate to be the douchebag who corrects spelling mistakes on the internet, but "actually" is spelled with an A after the U. You've spelled that wrong twice in titles of messages to me, so I thought I'd point that out. Have a nice day. I'm guessing that was a joke, and you still spelled actually wrong. And humor and humour are both correct spellings, just different dialects. British English varies greatly in from American English, and Australian English, and all those other Englishes. Anyway, what did you mean "talk to me on the COD wiki or else?" 22:03, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I assumed as much. And Rosie O'Donnell's comedy career was stillborn. But I still don't understand what you mean by "talk to me on the COD wiki" --Saint WTF?! The "Boss" page wasn't supposed to be with the Call of Duty or Mass Effect thing on here! That was something completely different! You had no reason to delete it! WTF? -- Alex Martin Rider 20:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) You ucking moron I can't believe this! First you add crap to my Jason Fox page, now you've deleted a page my freinds and I have been working on! What the fuck did you think you were doing?!! Cpl. Wilding 23:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, let's get this figured out Okay, I've gotten everything fixed so we don't need to bring the page back. I just made a new one. By the way Cpl. Wilding was just angry at the time about you deleting the page. Please unblock him and just leave us to make our Spec Ops story alone. He's sorry. I don't mean to be rude but just don't do things to our pages, please. Thank you! -- Alex Martin Rider 00:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'm sorry, but that was a full block. Even after I was unblocked I couldn't make edits. Truth is, YOU'RE the ass here, not me. I merely made my concerns heard to SSJJ and he acted on them. If you feel that this means I'm trying to detriment you in every way possible, by all means, go ahead and talk to SSJJ about reblocking me. It won't matter; I'm moving my writing somewhere else. If you feel like being an ass to me there, then I'll block you. I won't even give you a link; look hard enough and you'll find it. For now, you, SSJJ and Cod1 can keep this Wiki. Also, reading over your message again, I called you that because you deleted a page that was clearly part of several other articles, was well written (you eve nadmitted this yourself when you said you deleted "a well written spam article") and overall shows that you can't handle administrative duties. Remember that Emperor Unterlord page you deleted? Cod1 undid it saying you shouldn't delete pages because you don't like the user. I said I didn't deserve the block because that's probably the only time I've ever flown off the handle at you or anyone else at a Wiki. I explained that multiple times to both Alex Martin Rider and SSJJ. I merely gave you a small insult and you blew it up as if I had insulted you like you did Bord. I'm no moron, I know fully well what you've called him and JJR. What I said to you is nothing compared to what you've said to others. Farewell, Peter Griffen Boy, and good luck. Cpl. Wilding 22:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I don't like the 360, but I will spend my time playing Half Life 2 and Team Fortress 2 on my PC. Also, I know fully well about you and AMR. I can read too ya know. Maybe it's just me, but I don't care about "mending" our relationship or whatever you feel like calling it, in my eyes you've proven yourself to be unreliable as both a user and admin. Also, may want to fix your sig template, it's not showing up on here. Cpl. Wilding 23:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) If been watching you closely. You've been blocking other users for the no good reaso EVEN ME! and it has been putting them down. So we discussed it like men. It's for the best. Sorry. Deleting Unterlord. He did not put that up, Cod1 did so he could make something up and make fun of Master190. Deleting ranks that was currently under work. You don't delete articles until there is some more detail and it is a unreadable. And I looked into CPL Wilding's history and i have seen any offenive work done here. You'll get your admin powers back if you promise to stop blocking people. If they are being idiots on other wikis or cod wiki let them deal with it. This wiki runs with every wiki so if someone cracks up there then they won't get admin powers. You can delete your own pages but deleting people's pages only happen if they break rule 1. Plus you broke the most offences rule. Swearing. It's only excepted in quotes. Gay is not word to be used here. So I want you to apologise to the other people you've been blockingSSJJ TSSJJ 23:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You just don't block someone for an outburst. If you delete a story they are working on then leave it alone delete if it is only understandable. So clearly. I clearing CPL Wilding and letting him in on a chance to get adminship. Sorry man but I won't be giving your powers back until you realise all that.--SSJJ TSSJJ 23:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You have got to be kidding me. You think I'm trying to play the innocent card here? Dude, I have World at War, Half Life 2 and a flurry of other "violent" games across all my consoles and PC and yet I hardly swear at anyone in both real life and on the internet. I know for a fact I'm not innocent and to think you think I'm playing that card is ridiculous. You think just because you had admin powers you could lord over me all you liked. And another thing. You referred to this as the "COD fanon wiki". Take a good look at the title of the webpage and the banner. Does it say Call of Duty Fanon Wiki? No. It says Made Up Characters Wiki. Tht means anybody can put what they like on here, it doesn't mean you can rule with an iron fist deciding what is allowed and what isn't. Have you taken a look at ANY of my pages? Obviously you did, since you screwed with my Jason Fox page a while back. It was plainly obvious who edited the article last. The fact you think you can put random shit like "Takeo died while taking a crap" and thinking it's acceptable astounds me beyond relief. You need to grow up and learn the world doesn't revolve around you. Cpl. Wilding 01:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for not addressing any of my other points. As to yours, I'm no moron, I've undone vandal edits on the Call of Duty Wiki many times. It seems to me YOU'RE the one who doesn't know how Wikis work. Now, unless you leave a message so astoundingly stupid on my talk page I HAVE to respond to it, I won't be responding any longer to you on here nor anywhere else. Cpl. Wilding 16:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey, you gotta check this out. Yeah, I played it on my friend's 360, and it was kickass. I can't wait for the full game. 00:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I admit I blocked some for fun because I want to get use to the controls. And CPL Wilding did say that but you deleted his page while he was working on it so he got upset and he couldn't control himself. Blocking okay but if he is having an outburst no reason to block other admins do that but not here they do that and they monthly lose their adminship. And that's what i done to you k.--SSJJ TSSJJ 22:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Call of Duty: Underground Feel free to help with Call of Duty: Underground. Cod1 23:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin Template You have permission to add this template to your userpage. -- Bravo Five-Nine Race for Time Why does Soap call me (Cough cough) Jamie Salmon, James? His name his Jamie not James-- 22:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC)